Common Pipe Wrench is made with Leading Screw and Screw Nut, the adjustment of its opening and closing is realized by coordination between these two (2) parts, continuous regulating is needed being operated, waste time and manpower, the workpiece is easily damaged, due to its device; in addition, causing non-average pressure on workpiece and slippage. The existing Pipe Wrench has also function of 3-pointed contact on workpiece, but its Operating Open-Width does not come up to the requirement being operated, resulted from irrational device on the distance between Heading-Hook and Top-Teeth of Arcuate Jaw-Block and the distance between the Centers of Arc of Jaw-Block Teeth-Tips+Heading-Hook teeth-Tips and Pin Hole, leading to inconvenience to operation.
The aim of this invention is to avoid above mentioned inadequateness, supplying a sort of Pipe Wrench with good performance, larger size of Operating Open-Width, reliable gripping, instant locking, manpower-save, convenient operation that resulted from reasonable design in coordination of the distance between center of Arcuate Teeth and Linking Hole, eccentric distance between Tip of Arcuate Teeth and Link-Hole.